camphalf_bloodfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pan
Pan (Παν in Ancient Greek) was the god of the Wild, hunting (partially), rustic and folk music. Pan appears as an old satyr with incredibly large horns. His Roman counterpart is Faunus (when it came to forests, plains, and fields) and Inuus (when it came to cattle). History Pan was born a satyr, perhaps the first satyr, the son of Hermes and Driope, daughter of Dryopos, king of Arcadia. Hermes was the first to hold him after he was born. But Pan he was a noisy and happy child, and Hermes loved him. He was carried to Olympus to be shown to the gods. Hermes sat him down beside Zeus, and the baby laughed. The gods quickly favoured the strange child, especially Dionysus. Pan became the shepherds' god, roaming the wooded crags and deep gorges and tumbling rivers of Arcadia. He knew every mountain crest and the course of every stream. At midday or evening he would stop Hunting and rest by some cool stream or in a meadow full of hyacinths, and there he would lie and listen to the voices of nymphs in the woodland. Pan once had a musical contest with Apollo. King Midas, one of Pan's followers, judged that Pan was the winner, despite Apollo being the god of music. In anger, Apollo gave Midas the ears of a donkey. Pan also helped Zeus in the fight against Typhon. While Zeus was imprisoned by Typhon and held in a cave guarded by the female dragon Delphine, Pan started shouting out loud and caused panic in the dragon that ran away giving the god of lightning the chance to escape and to go after the son of Gaea. Pan was the lost god of the Wild. Two-thousand years before he faded, an announcement was made that the great god Pan had died which was accepted by most, except for the satyrs and nature spirits. Pan, while in Ephesos, told the satyr, Lysas to spread the word of his death. Most satyrs dreamed of finding Pan, but all who have tried have either given up or died. Appearance Pan was the god of satyrs, and was born half-god and half-goat. He had the hooves and legs, and the pointed ears of a goat. Pan was at least the size of a Cyclops. Faunus : Main Article: Faunus Pan was able to turn into his Roman counterpart as Faunus. As Faunus he became more discipline, warlike and militaristic. Personality Before his long fading existence, he enjoyed hunting wild beasts, and he would race in persuit of them. Pan eventually lost his will to stay immortal, but held on for another satyr to take his power from him, as it would have been wasted potential. Abilities Presumably, Pan had the standard powers of a god. It would appear that his power was the only thing keeping him from fading. One he faded, his entire form turned to dust. *Limited Phobikinesis: He could produce an aura of fear that scared numerous enemies, able to kill or even cause them to go insane. *The woodland magic of a satyr, but to a larger scale *Manipulation of things belonging to nature (water, rocks, dirt, animals, trees, and bushes) *Can command most creatures of the wild, including the largest and most powerful creatures residing in the Greek legends: the Erymanthian boar and other creatures Trivia *Pan is usually known as the son of Driope and Hermes, although in some cases Pan predates Hermes and was perhaps raised alongside Zeus himself. Category:Gods Category:Minor Gods Category:Immortals Category:Children of Hermes Category:Males Category:Faded